The color of a demons eyes
by soul128
Summary: a cross over of many storys


Then Color of Demons eyes

This story is going to be a story where most are demons and I will put myself in Naruto place as I do in most of my Naruto fan fictions.

This is a cross over story there will be a lot of bleach character and ability in this as well as any other anima I like throw in like some girls from other anima like one piece, soul eater, and maybe some eureka 7 but I will have to find a way to make them in the story and still have it make sence I am going to be looking for some people that want to pre-read the chapter and tell me what they think and I think I have someone that will fix my grammar mistakes. I make a lot so bare with me thank you

Prologue

Kakio genki are still the same plus some added ones

Naruto is a fox demon his family is the fox demon clan {but Naruto has more power due to the fact that every clan has a set demon to seal the strength of the head demon in then to keep from having one demon with too much power, only for the clan that have tailed beast in them} Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mom

Hinata is a cat demon and the hyuuga/ Uchiha clan is cat demons

Orochimaru is snake demon

Jiraiya is frog demon

Tenten family is human

Kiba family is dog and wolf demons

Ino families are flowers/mind control demons {limited ability}

Shino and his family are insect demons they control them

Gaara raccoon demon of sand

Tamari demon of wind

Konkuro demon of manipulation (puppets)

Kakashi lighting wolf demon {different kind of demons then regular wolf}

All the tailed beast have clans {the are still alive but they seal some of their power in a select few demons of their clan if not only one}

Tsunada is a demon of youth

Shisuna is a part of Tsunada's clan

Tobi is the demon of ghost {limited power only able to fade through object and jump through space to move at incredible speed} as well as part of the Uchiha clan

Sarutobi family is the keepers of reaper death seal and weapons

Lee and guy are clan members of Tsunada's  
Chouji human ninja with the ability of expansion

Shikamaru family demons of shadow

Sakura family human

Kurenai family is demons of illusion

Anko demon of snake {a different part of the snake demon family then orochimaru}

Kisame demon of shark and blade

Deidara demon of clay

Hidan demon of immortality

Kakuzu demon of hair {once he eats someone else heart he can die as many time as he ate hearts}

Konan demon of paper

Sasori demon of manipulation {puppets as well as anyone who is dead as long as the body has not rotted and then is sealed in a scroll}

Yahiko the demon of force {such as force push and pull}

Zetsu demon of plants {only able to make body from the ground like a plant grows and then once the body dies it becomes a tree}

Kirin is a part of the uzuamaki clan and is a fox demon  
killer bee is a part of the 8 tails beast demon clan {all the jinjuriki are a part of their tailed demons clan}

Kabuto is a demon that learns other demons abilities then drains them of their chakra {kinda like a vampire demon but no wings or fang just use a seal on his hand with a justu that he made}

Haku human wife of a demon of the mist {haku female and has her kakio genki}

The sound ninja 4 are also demons each one has different demon ability {but at the moment I do not know their names}

A few made up character {will also take in any type of names for names of demons or abilities}

Also may be a harem I not sure but I think I am going to make this in to a harem. Mainly because there are going to be so many girl character and I am not really a sasuka fan because of his look at the village. I know sasuka lost a lot but Naruto never got to even have the family sasuka has then on top of that ever one hated him because of the fact that the fox went on a rampage due to sasuka family member Obito.

If this is little info sheet make you want to read more than just review or comment when I get 10 reviews I will make start the work on the story well work on more of it. If I don't get the required review in a week I may post the like previews of the chapter kinda like its highlights of it. Or something you may see in this chapter

But this is the over worded prologue sorry about the length of this prologue I just have a lot ideas for this story but I not sure if I can post the story all the time but I will be able to check the story review every day except on the weekend but I may still be able to check it. I have slowed down all my work on other stories because I am not good at write multiply stories plus I have gotten this story in my head so I won't be able to concentrate on all my other stories.


End file.
